Alex
Alex is the Star of the "Advetures of Alex" series, and one of the main characters in the "Finga Ninja" series. In his world, he had the power of creation, but in Finga's World he did not get it until he found The book, then he got it. During the time that he did not have the book, he could change between many modes, most typically Ninja/Ultra and Normal. Personality Before Alex's world, Def, was corrupted, Alex was a calm, laid-back person who was very creative. He designed the city of Uop, where he found the book. After the book corrupted his world, he gradually became more and more stressed until he got out of that world and into the ninja realm. Once there, he was an (falsely) optimistic person, and was very mysterious. Deep inside, he wished that his world wasn't corrupted, and he blames himself for the corruption. Powers Alex (For all of the AoA series and some of the Finga Serires) had the power of creativity, where he could make anything at will. During his stay at the ninja realm, he developed the power to switch between "Modes", and he hasn't mastered this power. He prefers his throwing knife over his sword, and only uses his sword when nessecary. Dark Mode When Alex absorbed the book, he gained the power of creation and evil. He goes dark mode whenever he gets very injured and/or angry. Alex, version 2 After the upgrade, Alex thought that he had reached maximum potential. He mastered his "Modes" and he got his creative power back. The staff gave him ancient-themed weapons, with secret powers. His gun was a hybrid Gun/Crossbow, and it could fire any element in almost any form. It even, once, made an Alex clone and fired it! His swords were dual swords, shaped liked lighting. He really liked the swords, so when blade asked for the swords they fought. The battle was fierce and deadly, yet it was a tie. so then finga and sarah decide 10 challenges they must perform. One includes going to the corrupted world of def which drives alex crazy which causes blade to win and he gets the dual swords. . His ninja stars are blue and have many, many hidden spikes, and when alex uses the star element to throw them, they summon a star storm. His friends *Blade- Blade was the first person he met when arriving in the ninja realm . *Finga- Alex has befriended him easily, and dosen't mind all the questioning. *Ai- Before Ai was corrupted, they were they best of friends. *Ace- According to the prophecy of Uop, their destinies are intertwined. Alex saved him from the river of souls. Trivia *Because Alex is 18 when he meets Finga, he is a year older than Finga. (Finga is 17.) *The Alex and Finga comics didn't combine until late 2011. *Alex's original designs were very much like Finga's, even though the two comic creators hadn't meet yet. *A very, very, VERY early concept charecter in the AoA charecters was a Girl named Alex. She was scrapped in early production, but rumors mention her coming back. Category:Main Category:Charecter Category:Alex